Marcas do Passado
by Isa Potter
Summary: Ás vezes cometemos erros sem pensar, mas quando temos que pagar o preço pelos nossos atos é que olhamos para atras. Abrir mão de um amor parece tão simples e certo... mas será? [SHORT DG TERMINADA]


**Marcas do Passado**

A sala estava escura devido à falta de iluminação. Apesar de ainda ser outono, o aposento estava com um ar congelante, como seu coração.

Entornou todo o conteúdo do copo em sua mão. O líquido desceu, queimando em sua garganta como um rastro de fogo.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estivera sentado ali na poltrona no centro do ambiente, ou sequer que horas eram... Seus pensamentos rodavam entontecendo-o, insistindo em permanecer ali, mesmo contra sua vontade. Insistindo em focar-se naquele assunto que ele tanto queria esquecer.

Ele, que sempre fora um homem frio, lutava contra seus pensamentos. Lutava contra seu coração, que parecia querer pôr fim na "Era de Gelo" em que se encontrava.

****

**_No one knows what it's like_**

_(Ninguém sabe como é)_

**_to_****_ be the bad man_**

_(Ser o mau caráter)_

**_to_****_ be the sad man_**

_(Ser o solitário)_

**_behind_****_ blue eyes_**

_(Por trás dos olhos azuis)_

**_and_****_ no one knows_**

_(E ninguém sabe)_

**_what_****_ it's like to be hated_**

_(Como é ser odiado)_

**_to_****_ be faded to telling only lies_**

_(Ser fadado a contar apenas mentiras)_

As lembranças invadiam e dominavam sua mente. Queria esquecer, tinha que esquecer! Tudo era um erro, uma ilusão. Não era assim que costumava ser, e não era agora que seria. Podia fechar os olhos e senti-la ali, ao seu lado. Sentir mais uma vez o gosto dos seus doces lábios nos seus, do toque em seu rosto.

_A tempestade era ensurdecedora, mas os gritos dela ainda podiam ser ouvidos._

_ - Malfoy, você é um idiota!! Um prepotente idiota! Quem pensa que é?!_

_- Eu sou apenas eu, Weasley! Mas sou muito mais que você, posso garantir!_

_Ela corou furiosamente. Sua raiva parecia emanar de seu corpo, e isso só o fascinava ainda mais. Sentia uma atração por ela, nada mais._

_Lembrou-se dela virar-se de costas, e mais dele novamente provoca-la._

_- O que foi, Virgínia? – ele deu ênfase ao seu nome. - Vai correndo chamar o irmãozinho? Ou será que vai ser mesmo o Potter, grande herói dos fracos e oprimidos?_

_Aí ele havia ido longe demais. Detestava quando as pessoas a chamavam pelo primeiro nome. Ou era Weasley, ou apenas Gina. Mas, principalmente, odiava quando diziam que ela precisava de ajuda. Era muito competente para cuidar de si mesma._

_- Limpe bem a sua boca antes de pronunciar o meu nome, Malfoy!_

_As mechas de seu liso cabelo lhe caiam sobre o rosto, o que colaborava para sua irritação, mas na opinião dele davam um charme à parte a sua beleza._

_Ela era uma garota bonita, não podia negar. Não era a mais bela, ele próprio já havia estado com outras melhores, mas ela tinha uma beleza especial._

_ O modo como não aceitava ser apenas a caçula de sua família, como detestava que a vissem como a desprotegida e frágil, faziam dela uma garota diferente, com personalidade que marcava sua presença. Seu orgulho, que era sua característica marcante, estava presente nos belos traços de sua expressão e no fundo de seus olhos. Como ele._

_- Eu não preciso chamar ninguém, não preciso de ajuda!!_

_- Weasley, você é uma menininha muito insolente. Acha que pode alguma coisa? Pois não passa de uma pobretona amante de trouxas!! – seus olhos cintilavam e um sorriso cínico e provocante estava estampado em seu rosto. Queria ver até onde ela conseguiria chegar, até quando agüentaria._

_Mais uma vez ela bufou de raiva. Seu descontrole parecia óbvio, no entanto fazia o possível para manter a calma. Que ódio... Que ódio sentia dele! _

_Passou a mão na cabeça, afastando o cabelo ruivo de seu rosto, despenteando-se desse modo._

_Mas, afinal, o que ele queria? Porque a atormentava tanto? Que prazer tinha em vê-la descontrolada? Porque queria tanto vê-la humilhada?_

_Desanimada e percebendo que já fora humilhada o suficiente, deu as costas para ir embora. Ele não a veria derrotada, muito menos chorando, pois, sim, era isso que tinha vontade de fazer no momento. Odiava sentir-se humilhada, e isso era por causa do seu orgulho. _

_Ele a viu virar-se. Parecia magoada. Sentia o orgulho ferido. Então era assim? A garotinha sequer revidaria?_

_      Mas, ao ver a expressão dela, sentiu algo. Uma coisa diferente. Não era pena, porque isso ele jamais tivera de alguém, mas era algo novo. Era estanho ver que ela havia ficado abalada, e que tudo isso era por sua causa. Queria protegê-la, queria... desculpar-se? Não impossível! Ele era um Sonserino, e como tal, inabalável._

_Sentiu um impulso forte, algo incontrolável. Agarrou seu delicado pulso. Ela virou-se, os olhos meio avermelhados perdendo-se no azul cinzento dos seus. Puxou-a para perto de sí e sentiu seus lábios encontrarem os dela. Aproveitou o gosto doce de sua boca e o toque sutil de suas mão envolvendo-o._

_Tudo aquilo parecia loucura. _

_Ela sentiu ser puxada por ele, e mesmo que sua mente ordenasse uma reação, seu corpo não respondeu. Deixou-se envolver e logo sentiu seus lábios colados ao dele. Sua mão passeando por suas costas e enlaçando sua cintura de modo que não fugisse. O cheiro cítrico de suas roupas, o gosto de seus lábios... tudo uma loucura..._

**_but_****_ my dreams_**

_(Mas meus sonhos)_

**_they_****_ aren't as empty_**

_(Não são vazios)_

**_as_****_ my conscious seems to be_**

_(Como minha consciência parece ser)_

**_I have hours, only lonely_**

_(Eu tenho horas, horas solitárias)_

**_my_****_ love is vengeance_**

_(Meu amor é uma vingança)_

**_that_****_'s never free_**

_(E nunca é barata)_

Lembrança, malditas lembranças. Porque o rosto dela vinha a sua menta a cada segundo?! Porque o gosto de seus lábios persistia em permanecer em sua boca?! Porque a ausência de seu toque parecia enlouquecê-lo?!

Sentia seu coração pulsar a cada vez que a via, seus olhos seguiam-na por todo lugar, sua raiva crescia ao vê-la com outro homem. Mas na sua presença tudo mudava. A vontade de provocá-la parecia mais convidativa. As brigas e gritos eram calados por beijos sedentos de paixão e desejo. Maldita, maldita ruiva!

Ela fora a única que conseguira. Conseguira despertar nele um sentimento que já achava que se extinguira, ou que nunca tivera. Fora a única que mostrara a ele que ainda era capaz de amar. E de amar como jamais sonhou que pudesse.

Cobiçava-a em sonhos, mas sua paixão era alheia a qualquer outra. Era amor e ódio. Paixão e desprezo. Pessoas diferentes, de mundos diferentes, que jamais deveriam se misturar, mas que o universo pareceu conspirar para que sentissem uma incontrolável atração.

Bebeu mais um gole do copo, que agora estava novamente cheio.

**_no_****_ one knows what its like_**

_(Ninguém sabe como é) _

**_to_****_ feel these feelings_**

_(Sentir esses sentimentos)_

**_like_****_ I do, and I blame you!_**

_(Como eu sei, e eu te culpo!)_

******_no_****_ one bites back as hard_**__

_(Ninguém mastiga novamente as dificuldades)_

**_on_****_ their anger_**

_(Em sua raiva)_

******_none_****_ of my pain woe_**

_(Nada da minha angustiante dor)_

**_ can show through_**

_(Pode ser mostrada por dentro)_

_- Draco... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_Há alguns dias que se encontravam de madrugada. Não conseguiam mais se ignorar._

_Abraçou-a ternamente pela cintura. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Como era maravilhosa a sensação de seu corpo tão próximo, sentir seu perfume inebriante penetrando por todo o seu ser, seus cabelos tão vivos contrastando com sua pele alva. _

_Delicadamente virou seu queixo, beijando-a com ardor e paixão._

_Depois do longo beijo ela separou-se dele, postando suas mãos em seus largos ombros. Seus olhos se perdiam nos dele. Aquele azul acinzentado, como a cor de um gelo. Gelo que aos poucos ela estava conseguindo derreter. Ele ainda era o mesmo Draco prepotente de antes, mas não com ela. Durante o dia se evitavam, mas não discutiam. Ele andava com seus colegas do sétimo ano e ela com suas amigas do sexto._

_Sentia-se vulnerável. Não sabia explicar, mas era como se ela fizesse baixar todas as suas defesas. Como se apenas a proximidade a fizesse ler todos os seus pensamentos, e essa sensação não o agradava. Gostava de ter o total controle sobre suas emoções._

_Não gostava de ser escravo de um sentimento, de um desejo sem fim. Não era certo, não era possível, não era ele. Ela não era apropriada para ele. Não podia deixar que se instalasse em seu coração, porque ele deveria ser preenchido por ambição e desprezo, não por sentimentos ternos._

_Era uma pessoa fria, e deveria continuar a ser._

_Olhou seu delicado rosto. Seus belos traços, seus olhos delineados, sua boca vermelha e carnuda._

_Não! Não podia entregar-se apenas por uma aparência angelical. Ela era inferior._

_Esquivou-se, quebrando o contato visual. _

_- Draco?_

_- Tenho que ir. – respondeu friamente. Era hora de voltar à realidade._

Deveria ser forte. Não poderia se entregar a algo sem futuro. Amor. Era uma palavra forte demais. Ela era apenas mais uma, apenas uma nova conquista que era melhor saboreada por sua demora e resistência.

Seu gênio era difícil, tanto quanto ele. E se fosse realmente ter uma esposa, seria uma escolhida por sua mãe. Teria de ser submissa, rica e elegante, assim como ela. E Gina estava longe de ter essas características.

**_no_****_ one knows what its like_**

_(Ninguém sabe como é)_

**_to_****_ be mistreated, to be defeated_**

_(Ser maltratado, ser derrotado)_

**_behind_****_ blue eyes_**

_(Por trás dos olhos azuis)_

**_no_****_ one know how to say_**

_(Ninguém sabe como falar)_

**_that_****_ they're sorry and don't worry_**

_(Que sente muito, e não se preocupe)_

**_I'm not telling lies_**

_(Eu não estou mentindo)_

Dor. Estava errado em achar que era apenas uma ilusão. Ela era real, e a sua ausência também. Afastou-se dela, como pretendia, reconstruindo sua barreira de gelo. Voltou a ser tão frio e ríspido quanto antes.

Voltou a ignora-lá e percebeu sua decepção. Mas era necessário. Ela tinha de entender, tudo aquilo era falso e impróprio. Não se amavam. Apenas estavam encantados por um sentimento novo, entorpecidos por seu ódio.

_- Você vai continuar me ignorando?!_

_- Eu já te disse, Weasley! O encanto acabou, vê se entende isso!!_

_- Mas as coisas não podem mudar tanto assim!! Nem mesmo você pode ser assim!_

_- Weasley, – ele tornou-se para ela, segurando seus ombros com certa força. – bote uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha oca: acabou. Você não é a mulher certa para mim. Foi bom enquanto durou._

_Sentia uma pontada ao dizer aquelas palavras. Mas era apenas dó. Mais uma má influência de sua convivência._

_A expressão dela passava de confusão para desespero, e depois para raiva. Seus olhos se avermelharam e lágrimas silenciosas rolaram por seu rosto branco._

_- Ah não! Não vem dar uma de frágil e chorar!_

_Foi o fim._

_- Eu estou chorando sim. Mas se você quer saber é de raiva, Malfoy! Raiva por ter sido tão idiota, por ter acreditado que você estava mudando. Por ter servido de brinquedinho em suas mãos, por ser mais uma em sua lista de idiotas conquistas!!! EU TE ODEIO, E ME ODEIO POR TER CONFIADO EM VOCÊ, POR TER PENSADO QUE TE AMEI!!!!_

_Saiu correndo pelo corredor escuro._

**_no_****_ one knows what its like_**

_(Ninguém sabe como é)_

**_to_****_ be the bad man, to be the sad man_**

_(Ser o cara mau, ser o solitário)_

**_behind_****_ blue eyes._**

_(Por trás dos olhos azuis.)_

O vento frio entrou pela janela escancarada. Já não a via há muito tempo, sentia sua falta. Sequer tinha notícias de como estava e onde estava.

Mas sua sina era lembrar-se sempre daquelas noites, daquele rosto. Lembrar-se dos poucos momentos em que sentiu-se humano, sentiu-se um ser amado. Renunciara a tudo isso. Em troca de quê? Nem mesmo ele sabia. Fora cego. Cego por ambição, cego por achar que água e vinho nunca poderiam se misturar.

Mal sabia que os opostos se atraem, e que estaria destinado a sempre amá-la. Sentiria pelo resto de sua vida aquele sentimento de dor e arrependimento.

Desprezara sua única chance de felicidade. Magoara a mulher que amou, mesmo inconscientemente. E pagaria por isso o resto de sua vida.

****

**_but_****_ my dreams_**

_(Mas meus sonhos)_

**_they_****_ aren't as empty_**

_(Eles não são vazios)_

**_as_****_ my conscious seems to be_**

_(Como minha consciência parece ser)_

**_I have hours, only lonely_**

_(Eu tenho horas, horas solitárias)_

**_my_****_ love is vengeance_**

_(Meu amor é uma vingança)_

**_that_****_'s never free_**

_(E nunca é barata)_

"dio. "dio do mundo, ódio de todos, ódio de si. Se errar era humano, porque nem todos tinham uma segunda chance?

Fechou os olhos e a viu em sua frente. Descendo da imponente locomotiva vermelha. Sorrindo e conversando. No auge de sua beleza. Por um breve instante, seus olhos se encontraram e sentiu aquele sentimento apertar de novo. Mas, desta vez, foi ele o ignorado. Pela primeira vez, sentiu seus olhos se avermelharem e desfrutou da sensação de sentir-se humilhado. Mas não humilhado por ofensas, humilhado pelo simples fato de ter sido esquecido.

Bebeu o restante do copo, postando-se em pé. Frente ao quadro do emblema dos Malfoy. O emblema que por anos considerara filosofia de vida. Agora nele apenas via sua desgraça. Foi por segui-lo que perdeu tudo o que, um dia, achou ser o lado bom da vida.

Com um grito que por anos esteve entalado, atirou o copo contra a parede.

Seu peito arfava frente ao descontrole. Mirou os inúmeros cacos de vidros que reluziam pelo chão.

Em todos havia apenas uma imagem. O rosto dela.

**_N/A:_**_ Bom tenho uma pequena observação a fazer sobre o nome da Gina. Eu coloquei aí na fic Virgínia, como a maioria tb coloca, mas no site da JK ela diz que o nome da Gina não é Virgínia, e sim Ginevra. Eu Optei por usar o outro, pq achei esse horrível!=P_

_Essa foi a primeira D/G que eu escrevi!Achar um nome rpa ela estava sendo realmente um problema, por isso se ficou muito nada a ver eu peço desculpas... Espero que tenham gostado apesar do fim... Comentem please!_


End file.
